Eyes of the Protector
by lucy2122
Summary: Lucy has been through hell and back. She has finally pulled her life back together, when an enticing strange walks into her life. But will her past casue her to push him away, only time will tell. Unhappy with the ending of Dear Jhon, i was going to create a different ending. I instead created a all new story involving Jhon Tyree as the main male chracter.
1. Chapter 1

Eyes of the Protector

Ch. 1

New York, once a place of mystery and adventure was now a place of deceit and lies. So, much had changed in a year. I walk down the city streets, the buildings to my left and the busy city streets to my right. It was mid-July and the weather-man had said that this was going to be the hottest day of the year on record; I was dressed just for the occasion in back skinny jeans, combat boots, a black take top and a leather jacket. Exactly a year ago today my life had changed drastically, my outfit was a reflection of the anniversary. I was headed to her grave, she deserved that much, since she had never received a funeral. Since I had moved out of the city I wasn't able to visit as often. I had decided I would visit her every year on the date of her death. After one long year I had finally been able to accept reality and I was about to start my life over.

When I arrived at the cemetery I placed the bouquet of orange tiger lilies on her head stone. I knelt down prayed for her soul and left as quickly as I had come. I had hated cemeteries since I was 8 years old. I no longer cried there was no reason; she was in a better place now. I had competed my task for the day and was ready to leave the city. But, I knew I couldn't leave yet, I had to go to the place where she had died. The city made me anxious and nervous, in the first few months after what I now called the 'incident' I took on the habit of always looking over my shoulder, literally. The habit quickly reformed as I walked towards the hospital. I made it the hospital in about 30 minutes and walked in the front door. I asked the nurse at the front desk for Patty, the nurse who took care of her during the last days of her life. Patty came out and gave me a hug, "I knew you would come" she said. Over the time I had spent in this hospital Patty became a mother to me, so much so that she could read me like a book. "Did you know I was going to bring you flowers" I handed her a bouquet of bright orange lilies. "Oh, thank you dear you are the sweetest" she replied. "Yah, yah" "how are you doing today, holding it together I assume". I had called Patty several times over the past year; she really was my 2nd mother. "I doing just fine, I visited her grave earlier". We slipped into small talk and about an hour later I left the hospital. On my way out I noticed a man sitting in one of the waiting chairs. He was dressed in jeans, cowboy boots, a white fitted tee-shirt, and a leather jacket similar to mine. The tee shirt showed off his pecks and I could tell he was in great shape, you could tell under his jacket his armed were well toned as well. It then came to mind; that he was probably waiting for a wife of girlfriend and I left the hospital ashamed of the thoughts had invaded a day I had dedicated to mourning.

Back on the city streets, I knew it was time to head home and I went in the direction of the parking garage where I had parked my car for the day. The man in the hospital again invaded my thoughts, he was thin and he probably had a six-pack under his shirt. He could probably protect a girl from anything. His legs were toned as well, I could tell through his jeans that he had strong calf muscles, but he was also handsome looking. He had short brown, and he had a perfectly chiseled face. He had bright blue eyes; I had only seen eyes of that color once before. I couldn't believe I was thinking of a stranger this way, I had thought of only one other person this way; and that person had long since left my life. It wasn't until I was half way to the garage that I noticed foot steps behind me. I couldn't believe I had let my mind drift for that long, but even harder to believe I had let my guard down. I turned around and there he was following me I didn't know whether to be excited or scared for my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

When he saw me turn around he said, "Hey, I wondered when you were going to realize I was behind you". I didn't answer out of caution, but mainly because I didn't know what to say. "Okay, I know I look like a creep right now, but when a pretty girl walks by, I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth". Blushing on the inside, and still at a loss for words I said the first thing that came to mind; which was, "can I help you with something?". He replied, "You could tell me your name, and let me treat you to a drink". That was not going to happen. Sure on a normal day I would have agreed in a heartbeat, but today was a day of mourning. "I saw you in the hospital. Weren't you waiting for a girlfriend or something?" I asked to change the subject. "No, I was waiting to be cleared, by the doctor because I had broken my arm and just had the cast removed". Shit, now I sound like a horrible person. "Oh, I'm sorry… Do you mind my asking how you broke your arm?". "I could tell you over a cold drink at the bar down the street". "That sounds great and all, but I don't live around here and I really need to be getting home", I said trying to redeem myself. "Is there someone waiting for you at home?", he asked. "No, but…" "Then what's the rush?", he said cutting me off. "I just don't feel comfortable in the city, that's all", I don't know why but I felt compelled to tell this complete stranger everything. "Oh, well can I get your number and maybe we can meet up some other time". That sounded like a good idea, so I gave him my number. He proceeded to tell me his name was John Tyree, I told him my name was Lucy Hale and then I headed back towards my car.

When I finally arrived home several hours later I was exhausted. I live in a very suburban area in New Hampshire not too far from New York. I looked around my one floor flat. Standing in the doorway I could see the living room to my right that contained a TV, a couch, and an assortment of mismatched chairs to accommodate several people. To the left there was the kitchen that had an island in the middle of the room. There was a door on the back wall in the kitchen which led to my room, which is where I headed as soon as I closed the front door. Adjacent to my room was a master bathroom and a walk-in closet. It was a small house, but was perfect considering I lived alone. I went into the bathroom and changed into comfy sweat pants and a tee shirt. Next I combed through my long brown curly hair. As I removed the makeup from my face, my emerald green eyes shone bright as usual. I went back into my bedroom which contained a four poster king size bed which was pushed up against the back wall of the house right next to a window. Under the window there was a small bedside table. There was also a desk and a chair to the right of the bed which held my laptop. Finally there was a small bureau which had my jewelry box on top of it. I climbed into bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

The next morning was a Saturday. After making a breakfast of eggs and bacon, I got dressed and headed to the grocery store to replenish my food supply. While walking down the chip aisle someone tapped me on the shoulder, I turned around and there he was again. "Hey, I didn't expect to see you so soon. Don't tell me you live around here too?" he said before I could process what was happening. "Wait so you live in New Hampshire?" was all I could think to say. "Yep, not too far from this grocery store actually" he replied. "Me too, this is so weird" I said. "I couldn't help but think the same thing. Are you still up for a drink at the bar later tonight?", he asked changing the subject, like I had done not too long ago. "Yeah, sure what time do you want to meet up?" I said figured what was the worst that could happen. "If you give me your address I will pick you up tonight…say 7" he replied. "That sounds great" I said. I gave him my address and we went our separate ways, I finished shopping and went home. When I returned home I realized how excited I was about the date and began planning what I was going to wear.


End file.
